Four Boys and a Tina
by CarmenMauri
Summary: AU: When Tina moves in with four boys her first year of college, she never thought she'd end up falling for one of them. - ONESHOT/Complete Artinathon fic


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Glee_ or the characters. If I did, the characters would be happy all the time and I'm pretty sure that the show would tank.

**AN: **I wrote this for the Artinathon 2011 on tumblr. It's the first time I write Tina and Artie and I have to admit, it was a welcome challenge. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>She's been lugging boxes back and forth for the past hour-and-a-half. Her entire life crammed into them. It made everything seem so minimal. Like her life was small. She's suddenly grateful that her new place has a ramp, instead of stairs and she looks up to give her two new roommates, Sam and Finn, a grateful smile as they help her move her bed into their five-bedroom house.<p>

Tina is a college girl now and this is her first year. Upon learning that she was accepted into the University of Ohio, she knew she wouldn't, couldn't stay in the dorms. She wasn't going to share a bathroom with other girls. Wasn't going to share a room with anyone.

No.

The only child of an Asian-American child psychologist and a Jewish doctor, Tina was never expected to conform to a norm. Her parents encouraged her to be different and to see the world through her vintage Rayex switchable sunglasses—the same kind _the _Janis Joplin wore!—damn the consequences.

So she'd looked for a place off-campus and had been thrilled to find lodging available with four boys.

That's right. Boys.

Four of them.

Socially awkward and emotionally volatile Tina Cohen-Chang was moving in with four boys. The idea was absurd—even to her—but she never shied away from new experiences. She'd gone a whole week in high school wearing a Lady Gaga inspired bubble dress. It wasn't how she usually dressed, but Tina is a firm believer that the way you dress says a lot about you and, in Tina's opinion, it's the only way she'll get noticed. She isn't one for drawing attention to herself, in case you haven't noticed.

She shifts the boxes around her new room and smiles in thanks again when Finn—a 6'3" former quarterback and _sweetheart_—brings down her lamp and book-ends, followed by Sam—a herp-a-derp blond cutie—who's brought down her box of school supplies.

"That's it, right?" Finn asks with a warm smile.

"Yep. One double bed, a desk, a chair, a nightstand and 15 boxes. That's… it," she shrugs, as she takes stock of her new room.

"Cool. I hope you don't mind getting the basement room, but we figured you wouldn't want to be around us too much," Sam smiles.

"No, it's great. I love that I have my own bathroom and floor. Not to mention, quick access to the washer and dryer. It's a dream come true for a girl," she laughs.

"Yeah. Right," Finn and Sam answer uncertainly.

Tina smothers a sigh and regrets her feeble attempt at humour. She really _doesn't _care about laundry and hopes her new roommates won't assume she'll clean up after them.

"Listen, Artie won't move in until Tuesday, but Sam, Puck and me are all here if you need directions to go to the store and stuff," Finn offers.

"That's really nice. Thanks."

"Great. Well, we'll be upstairs," Sam says as he heads towards the door.

Tina watches as her two roommates leave and smothers another sigh.

_God, the socially awkward panda strikes again_, she laments, burying her face in her hands.

* * *

><p>She spends the rest of her first day arranging her room and doesn't go upstairs until well past six in the evening.<p>

She looks around the main floor and lets out a low whistle at the sight in front of her. How do four college guys afford to live in a place like this?

She'd been too wrapped up avoiding eye contact and moving boxes into her downstairs room to really appreciate her new living space.

She's taking in the lush carpets and plush furniture when she hears a deep voice rumble next to her in laughter.

"You must be the new roommate."

She turns around quickly, blushing slightly when she takes in his appearance.

The third roommate is tall, tan and rippled in muscles. Interestingly, her libido swells a little at the sight of his taut abs and nipple ring. She's only had one serious relationship and while Mike's outward appearance got her motor running, the boy in front of her is sex in a pair of low-hanging Levi's jeans.

"T-T-Tina," she stutters. She cringes inwardly, hating that she almost always reverts to stuttering when she's nervous. "You're Puck, right?"

"That's right, sugar," he answers with a smirk. He brings one of his biceps to his lips and actually kisses it.

Yeah. Libido dead.

She rolls her eyes at his antics and makes her escape to the kitchen, Puck heavily on her trail.

"Wait, you need any help moving in? I don't know if you know this, but I'm one glorious hunk of Jew. Heard your last name was Cohen-Chang."

She bristles at his implication and quickly spins on her heel, coming face-to-face with his chest.

"Yes, I'm Jewish," she starts, berating him for his lack of tact. She puts a finger against his chest, urging him backwards, not liking their proximity to one another. "But no, that's not all I am. I'm a strong, _powerful_, intelligent and open-minded woman. I don't date people based on their religion, their outward appearance or any of that prejudiced bullcrap!"

Puck actually smirks sexily at her again and she feels another heady emotion. This time it's her temper that's swelling and she shakes her head in disgust at her new roommate.

"But you gotta admit, the gun show is pretty dope," he winks.

She narrows her eyes at him and continues to make her way to the kitchen.

She's grateful that neither Sam nor Finn are anything like this Puck guy and she finds herself wondering what Artie is like. If he's anything like Puck, she thinks, she might need to get a lock for her door.

She finds her other two roommates in the kitchen and they quickly draw out a map for her, so she can get groceries.

Predictably enough, Puck volunteers to go with her.

She makes it known that she needs _alone _time.

* * *

><p>She's woken up the next morning when she hears the sound of something rolling repeatedly in the room above hers. She squints at her alarm clock and notes that it's 6:30 am. The sound continues; a gentle <em>shhhh<em> until whatever it is that's being rolled, stops with a clack. She wonders what in the world her roommates are doing and tries to get back to sleep.

She tosses around for a few minutes, giving up when she realizes that she's been woken up for good. She grabs her toiletries and towel and walks to her in-suite bathroom for a shower.

* * *

><p>When she makes her way up the stairs, she's oblivious to the boy in a wheelchair, sitting in the cushy living room, reading next to the window. He, however, seems in awe of her. His gaze lingers on her and, sensing his heavy stare on her, Tina turns and meets his eyes.<p>

"Oh. Hi," she says stupidly as soon as she notices him.

He beams at her. A toothy, wide, happy smile that she can't help but return. She surges forward, her hand outstretched.

"I'm Tina, you must be Artie."

"I am," he says, taking her hand in his. "It's really nice to meet you. I came home at six the morning. Hope I wasn't too noisy! Our old roommate, Matt, used to sleep downstairs. He said my rolling around was annoying."

He looks sheepish and Tina wants to make him feel comfortable once more.

"No, not at all," she lies. "I like waking up early on weekends. Uh, seize the day and all that," she finishes lamely.

Artie laughs.

"You're a really terrible liar, Tina."

"I thought that was pretty good," she says, also laughing. "I was cast as Consuelo in my high school's production of West Side Story."

"Oh, really," Artie asks, still beaming at her.

His attention somehow makes her feel comfortable. She eases herself into the chair beside him and smiles. Her gaze never lingers on his chair, but instead, is steadily focused on his deep blue eyes.

"Yes, oh really."

"I was the director for all the school plays at my school," he smiles. He looks proud, excited and Tina shares his enthusiasm. It's always nice to meet a fellow theatre freak.

"Is that what you're taking here in school? Theatre?"

"No, actually," he says, hanging his head a bit. "I was the undefeated math champion three years running in Summit County." He smiles. "My school in Akron never let me quit after our first win," he chuckles. "My parents didn't think theatre was the… _appropriate _career path for me. Math is more stable, they say. Besides, the fine arts campus is all the way in Athens. No way in hell I'm driving there erryday, yo!"

Tina smiles at what she believes to be his faux gangsta interpretation. "Are you in your sophomore year," she asks, instead.

"Yeah, but I skipped a grades. After my accident," he taps his chair. "I actually stayed home for a bit. My mom was scared I'd fall behind, so…"

"So you focused only on school," Tina finishes for him, nodding. "I know what you mean. M-my-my ex boyfriend was sort of like that." She scrunches her eyes tight, hating that she just stuttered.

"Oh, really? Was he a nerd like me, then?" Artie says, perking up and (tactfully) ignoring her stutter.

"Kinda," Tina laughs. Bubbly, unreserved. "His dad _insisted _he go to Stanford. That was last year. We broke up just before he left, actually."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh, it's okay. We're still friends. Mike was a really big part of my life."

Artie only nods.

* * *

><p>Her parents call her the following weekend to ask how she's doing.<p>

"Fine," she replies monosyllabically, shrugging despite the fact they can't see her.

She makes her way to the fridge and takes out a cup of yoghurt.

"And how's living with the boys," her mom inquires and Tina can just make out the smile in her voice.

"Um, fine. I guess."

She hears her father chuckle and rolls her eyes, remembering their parting words the morning she drove to Columbus from Lima.

_"Whatever you do, Tee-bee, _don't _fall in love with any of your roommates."_

"Well, one of them is a bit on the perverted side," she starts, knowing full-well what this admission will do.

"What?" is her father's hysterical response.

She stifles a laugh and nods a quick hello to Finn, who's just entered the kitchen, covered in sweat. She watches him take a glass out of the cupboard and pour himself some water.

"Relax, dad. I'm a big girl."

"Well, just to be safe, get a lock. Please."

"Dad," she whines.

"You never know, Tee-bee—"

"Aaron," her mother warns.

"Anyway, the other three are really nice. They've been very welcoming." Finn smiles at his new roommate, just as Sam enters, followed by Artie. Upon seeing Artie, Tina beams. Of the four boys she's taken residence with, Artie has been the most welcoming. It probably has a lot to do that they're both up at around the same time. (Though Tina would never tell him it's because his rolling around in his room wakes her up. How a soft-wheeled wheelchair makes enough noise to wake her up, she will never understand.)

"Anyway, I gotta go. Thanks for calling. Kay. Love you, bye!" she blurts. She presses the end button and the three boys smile at her.

"Parents checking up on you," Sam says, chuckling lightly.

"Yes. I haven't talked to them since I got in last week. They're curious," she rolls her eyes.

"What did you tell them about us," Artie asks, which draws both Finn and Sam's attention to him. The two boys exchange a knowing smile, before turning to look at a smiling Tina.

"That I live with three nymphomaniacs that have a gigantic porn collection. You know. The usual," she replies nonchalantly.

At that the three boys in the kitchen burst out laughing.

"I told them that I lived with three really nice boys who have been very welcoming," she admitted, smiling brightly at her three new friends.

"The feeling's mutual," Artie blurted.

Tina, Sam and Finn looked at him, confused.

"Uh, that didn't make sense, dude."

"I mean," Artie shakes his head. "You're really nice, too, Tina. And it's easy being welcoming to you."

He smiles shyly at her and Tina feels her face warm under his gentle smile.

She stands, going to toss her yoghurt in the trashcan.

Before exiting the kitchen, however, she slowly turns and smiles at him.

"Thanks, Artie."

* * *

><p>Most nights, Puck, Sam and Finn head out to do some "studying". Tina's half-convinced that the only boys that know what studying is, are Artie and Sam. In fact, she spends most nights in the plush living room, head bowed, reading and studying with Artie. The large house also has two offices, but one is upstairs and the other one is connected to Sam's room. Going upstairs is quite a hassle for Artie and going into Sam's private study room seems odd. Besides, the living room feels like <em>home<em> to Tina. And being with Artie never fails to make her smile.

He's kind.

Most mornings, as they eat breakfast, Artie sets the table for the two of them.

He's funny.

During their study breaks, he has the tendency of crossing his eyes and doing silly things just to make her laugh.

It's impossible not to laugh with Artie, Tina finds.

He's smart.

She had been stressed out over one of her classes, but Artie had put it all in perspective for her. She managed to get an A- on her report.

He's turned into her closest friend.

* * *

><p>Both Finn and Sam's significant others come to town for Thanksgiving.<p>

Tina's a bit overwhelmed with the increased surge of estrogen in the house since Rachel (Finn's loud, abrasive, but very bubbly girlfriend) has taken to share Tina's bathroom with her.

"I love Finn. He's my soulmate," she confides in her one morning after Rachel's hair dryer woke her up. Again. "But sometimes, a girl needs her space. And sharing a bathroom with both him _and _Noah? Yeah. Not doing it again this year. I was delighted when Finn told me that their new roommate was a girl, since I knew us girls – and Kurt – would be able to share the bathroom. Kurt and I are quite figuratively attached at the hip, you see. I mean, it's not like he can't shower in Sam's private bathroom, but we like doing these kinds of things together in the morning. I hope you don't mind the intrusion," she says in almost one breath.

"Yes! We're eternally sorry, Tina", Kurt (Sam's flamboyant, fashionable and quirky boyfriend) says, peeking his head out of the shower.

She smiles tightly at them both.

"N-no. Not at all."

She heads upstairs, instead, and feels relieved when she sees Artie reading in the living room.

"Morning," he says cheerily.

"Morning," she manages a smile.

"Let me guess, Rachel and Kurt have invaded your bathroom?"

"Yes!"

"It was bound to happen. We might live in a huge house, but not all of the bathrooms are complete and – I don't know if you've noticed, but Puck's kind of a pig. Sharing a bathroom with him?" Artie shivers.

"I figured."

"What do you think of them," he asks nodding his head towards the basement.

"Kurt and Rachel? I think they're… interesting," she laughs.

"Yeah. Matt's girlfriend Mercedes used to come up, too, so Puck and me, the only _bachelors_," he pretends to straighten his imaginary tie, making Tina breathe out a laugh. "Would head back to our respective homes those weekends.

"That is, until I met Brittany."

"Oh." Tina doesn't know what comes over her. She knows it was naïve of her to think that Artie had never had a girlfriend, but the realization that he has a romantic past unsettles her. "H-how long did you two date?" She smiles at him shyly, her voice unsure.

"Not long. Six months, maybe? She…" he focuses on the floor. "She kind of cheated on me."

"What?"

"Yeah. With… with her best _girl_ friend," he confides in her bitterly.

"I'm so sorry, Artie," she says, placing a hand over his.

His eyes meet hers and he holds her gaze for a beat. His blue eyes hypnotizing her. His blue eyes swallowing her whole. His blue eyes pulling her in.

She feels his breath against her lips and—

"Kurt, hurry up," Rachel says before she enters the living room.

They pull apart, averting their eyes.

"Oh." Rachel says. "Sorry… guys. I, um. I didn't know anyone was in here."

"W-we were reading," Tina lies, easily.

"Oh," Rachel smiles, her smile not reaching her eyes. She looks repentant and embarrassed, so Tina says, "Would you like some breakfast, Rachel?"

Rachel nods and smiles apologetically before heading to the kitchen alone.

Tina watches as Artie licks his lips before his eyes catch her gaze again. He offers her a tentative smile and shrugs one shoulder.

She nods, mutely, smiles, and walks toward the kitchen, Artie following behind.

* * *

><p>Later that night, all of them head out to the pub around the corner where Puck bartends. He brings three pitchers of beer to their table, before he goes back behind the counter to flirt with a beautiful blonde.<p>

Tina sits on the end, beside Artie (of course) and they order the same thing. The two couples they're with are cuddling and whispering and the sight is making Tina feel oddly… _lonely._

She turns to find that Artie, too, is looking at both couples with a longing she can't quite place. Tapping his shoulder, she sticks her hands out, palms out, when her turns, prompting him into playing a game of slapsies with her.

He smiles widely and manages to slap her hands before she can pull them away, making them both laugh.

Finn and Sam watch as their friends and roommates play the childish game and can't help but smile.

* * *

><p>She's in her room, getting ready to climb into bed when Rachel and Kurt knock on her door. They show her their toothbrushes and Tina nods her assent.<p>

"So," Rachel says as soon as she's out of the bathroom. "You and Artie," she asks shyly.

Tina's face feels hot, but she manages to croak out a no.

"Of-of course not."

"It's okay, you know," Kurt says, coming out of the bathroom in a silk robe. "He's a good guy."

"I know he's a good guy," Tina answers a bit defensively. "He's my best friend."

She realizes at that moment just how true that statement is. She hasn't even talked to Mike in over three weeks. In fact, the last time she'd replied to one of his emails was two months ago and Mike had since sent back a message.

She doesn't know how or when Artie came to mean this much to her, but the truth is, his friendship means the world to her.

"Well, your best friend seems to be falling for you," Rachel says softly.

* * *

><p>A little over a month later, the house is practically empty.<p>

Puck's gone back to his mom's house for Christmas break and both Sam and Finn left earlier that week to drive down to New York City and spend the holidays with Rachel and Kurt.

Tina and Artie are sitting in their living room, a game of chess resting on the table between them.

"And… checkmate," Tina smiles. "Oooh, let's see… that's four games in a row that I won."

She pumps her fist in the air.

Artie rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Wanna play again," he asks, setting up for another round.

She looks at her watch.

"Can't," she frowns. "I should get to bed. My parents are expecting me home by noon tomorrow."

"Boo," he pouts.

Tina laughs at his expression.

"You gonna miss me," she asks playfully.

She notices the way Artie swallows.

"Yes. Of course," he answers seriously. He clears his throat and reaches around his back to the pack on his chair. "I – uh. I got you something."

Tina blushes slightly and nods.

"I got you something, too," she says as she walks over to the Christmas tree Finn had _insisted _they put up. She picks up a gift-wrapped box and walks back to Artie.

"Merry Christmas," they say at the same time.

"I know that, technically, you celebrate Hannukkah, but I hope you don't mind," Artie mutters apologetically.

Tina smiles and shakes her head.

"Of course I don't mind. This is very thoughtful of you, Artie," she says, taking the present from her friend. "Besides, aren't you half-Jewish, too?"

"Hell yeah," he pumps out his chest. "It's part of the reason why I was allowed to live here, Puck says." He rolls his eyes liberally, making Tina laugh.

They smile at one another again and they get to unwrapping.

* * *

><p>Tina doesn't know when things changed for the worst, but it's happened.<p>

She and Artie no longer talk for hours. He no longer waits for her in the morning to eat breakfast with her. He's taken to studying and working on coursework in Sam's office.

But what's worse… the soft sound of his wheelchair rolling across the floor above her room no longer wakes her up, either. He never leaves his room and if she didn't know any better, she'd say that he's avoiding her.

She doesn't know what to do.

She misses her friend.

* * *

><p>She's nearing her house when she sees a really weird sight: Artie, on their front porch, banging frantically on the door.<p>

"Guys, let me in! I can't believe you tricked me!"

She hears Puck's muffled voice through the door.

"No way, man. Not until you and the Asian-American Jewish princess sort your shit."

"What are you talking about," she asks, startling the oblivious Artie. She pushes her key into the lock but is shocked when it won't turn.

"What the… Guys," she says, knocking against the heavy wood. "Why won't my key work?"

"Tina, it's for the best," comes Sam's reply.

"Yeah," Finn agrees. "Living with you two for the past three weeks has been _weird_. Fix it!"

"So you morons won't let either of us in until what, exactly…?"

"Until you and Artie can stop avoiding one another," Puck explains and she can almost see the smirk on his face.

She narrows her eyes and repeatedly raps against the door, throwing in a kick or two for effect.

"This is ridiculous! Let us in!"

"Nope," the three boys say in unison.

She leans against the door and looks at Artie. He's in his chair, arms crossed tightly against his chest. It's only the middle of January and he's only wearing his sweater-vest. She shivers and wonders how cold he must be.

"You cold?"

"Yeah," he mumbles.

She rolls her eyes at his sullen response and glares at him.

"Why are you acting this way, Artie?"

"Wha… I'm not—What do you—" he sputters, glaring at floor and determinedly staring away from her. "That's just… that's just ridiculous," he shakes his head and tightens the hold he has on his body.

"I'm serious. What changed between us…" When he doesn't answer, she feels her eyes well up with tears. "What did I do," she pleads.

"Nothing!" He explodes.

"Well, if-if I didn't _do _anything, then why are you acting this way?"

"You don't get it," he fumes.

"Then _explain _it to me!"

Artie finally looks up and sees the sheen of tears in her eyes. He looks repentant and he hangs his head.

"You didn't _do _anything. I thought…" he sighs, dejected. And presses his lips together in a tight line. "I thought you liked me," he whispers.

"I do like you," she admits, impassioned, crouching down to his level. She takes his gloved hands in hers and squeezes. "Artie, you're my _best _friend. I-I miss you."

"That's just it, Tina. I'm your friend.

"I don't want to be _just friends_," he confesses, staring intently at his hands in hers.

She smiles, softly, happily, and squeezes his fingers in hers.

"Then what do you think we should do?"

He hears the smile in her voice and glances quickly into her eyes. When he sees that she's smiling, he smiles too.

"Um, go on a date," he offers.

Tina smiles. A toothy, wide, happy smile that Artie can't help but return.

He surges forward and presses his lips against her.

They pull apart, briefly, their lips brushing against one another as she answers: "I'd love to."

"Finally!" They hear their three roommates' jubilant shout through the door and they both smile at the reaction.

* * *

><p>Most nights, Tina and Artie spend tucked away in his room. Studying, laughing, kissing. Tina's half-convinced she's going to fail her second semester, but she's not too worried. In fact, those nights they spend outside his room, they sit together in the plush living room, heads bowed, reading and studying. The living room still feels like <em>home<em> to Tina. And being with Artie fills her with a pleasant sense of happiness.

He's kind.

He goes out of his way to cheer her up after a particularly stressful day and he was the one who convinced Tina to get back in touch with Mike. He knows just how invaluable Tina's friendship really is.

He's funny.

The epic prank he pulled on Finn on April Fool's day will go down in infamy and Tina is proud to admit she had a slight hand in it.

It's impossible for her not to fall for him a little bit more every day when he makes her laugh. It's impossible not to fall for him a little bit more when he's the reason she's always smiling.

He'll always be her best friend.

And Tina wouldn't change that for the world.

Besides, dating your best friend? It totally has its perks.


End file.
